


Sentient Voices

by Travisbuchanan



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M, Mawframe, Robot Sex, Teasing, Tentacles, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travisbuchanan/pseuds/Travisbuchanan
Summary: It's been a long, long time since Hunhow has had a servant - and the Stalker is just so very compliant. So much so that he begins to suspect that the warframe gets off on it. Really, can he be blamed for testing the waters?





	Sentient Voices

The Stalker always knew when Hunhow began to speak to him.

It started always as a whisper within his mind — what felt almost like an insidious tongue rasping against the privacy of his thoughts. It had almost made him recoil, in the beginning. It was only his hatred for the Tenno that spurred him on to accept the Sentient's gift regardless. A greatsword, made from Hunhow's own remains... It was a morbid gift, but the sword _danced_ in his hands like it had been made for him.

Their partnership would have begun and ended there, if not for the fact that the Sentient seemed to be able to access the entire breadth and depth of his thoughts, to pull strings that the Stalker had not known existed. Hunhow's words were deliberate and calculated — stoking the fires of his hatred, encouraging his bloodlust.

Yet even Hunhow could not fail to notice the way the Stalker's pulse quickened each time he spoke. It had taken him a moment to understand — he dug through the warframe's thoughts ruthlessly, searching. What he found had been amusing and intriguing all at once.

The Stalker enjoyed being controlled.

It was ironic. The source of his hatred for the Tenno was the fact that they had controlled him, once upon a time, and yet he now took a perverse thrill from Hunhow's own version of control. Perhaps the difference here was that he had a _choice_ in the matter. The Sentient controlled him with words, nothing more; the Stalker listened, in part because he believed the truth of what Hunhow told him, and in part because he enjoyed it.

Hunhow was not one to let such a thing slide. He kept the fact that he was aware hidden, at first, but his methods changed in small, subtle ways. When the Stalker succeeded in a mission, Hunhow would chuckle softly, send a message across the link. **Good boy** , he would say, and the Stalker would shudder and remain silent. He would grip the hilt of his sword just a hair tighter than before, body suddenly tense.

It was all Hunhow needed to confirm his theories. He took a sinful delight in seeing how far he could push the Stalker, seeing what he could get away with before the warframe called him out. It began with small pet names mixed together with his orders, the Sentient chuckling every time the Stalker _froze_ in response to his words, his emotions a muddy mixture of confusion and arousal.

**Shall we see if the Tenno can stand your might, my pet?**

**Very good, my warrior. You wield my blade well...**

**Such a good servant, taking those Tenno down. Perhaps we shall reward you, hmm?**  
**  
**He'd progressed then into blatant flirting, pressing the not-quite-obvious buttons and triggers within the Stalker's mind. Still the Stalker did not respond, perhaps not knowing how to react, but he didn't have to. Hunhow could sense the conflicted arousal, the half-aware dreams that the warframe would have in the dead of the night.  
  
The Stalker's body responded to his needs even then, a slit opening between his legs to reveal a black, prehensile shaft, slick with a dark slime. His sleep was troubled, his cock splattering back along his stomach to leave a messy trail, writhing in the air and desperate for stimulation.  
  
Hunhow watched with voyeuristic lust, feeling sensations awake within him that he had never felt before. Intrigue and lust, a desire to share those sensations with the Stalker — all things he hadn't felt for centuries. Organic _pleasure_ he felt only through his link with the warframe, only a shadow of the real thing and yet no less intense, shared through muddy dreams and half-formed fantasies.  
  
The Stalker never spoke of the turn his dreams had taken, of course. Hunhow sensed a bit more reticence when he was around, a little more reluctance to engage. Embarrassment, no doubt. The Sentient was hardly a creature of restraint, however, and so his flirtations became even more overt.  
  
Hunhow's voice became seductive, teasing, even during a mission; he would whisper words of burning passion at the worst of moments, making his charge flinch at the surge of arousal. He enjoyed it. It was a game to him, to send the Stalker's lust and need burning ever higher, to make the warframe _yearn_ for him and his control.  
  
The first time the Stalker had succumbed had been just after a successful mission. Hunhow's blade was stained with the ichor of the warframe he had slain, and there was a quiet sense of accomplishment within the Stalker. **You've done well,** Hunhow whispered. **Perhaps a moment to reward yourself, hmm?**

A moment of hesitation, mixed with lust and arousal. Hunhow chuckled softly. **You desire it just as I do. Be a good pet for me, yes? Spread your legs and show yourself off.**

The Stalker shuddered. There was no one to see — and Hunhow had been steadily working at his willpower, teasing him. He leaned against the side of the vent, legs spreading slightly; a heated breath escapes through small slits on his body. **Mm, yes. Just like that...** Hunhow's voice was a low purr. **Fingers into your slit, now. Spread yourself wide, feel the air flowing in and brushing against your cock....**

The Stalker's breath hitched. His fingers were toying with his slit with more skill than he'd thought he _had_ ; already, ichor was flowing into his shaft, slowly pushing it past the flesh that kept it hidden. He was slick with slime, precum oozing out from the infested flesh of his warframe. A squeeze at the base of his shaft caused the entire thing to pulse and jerk, and he heard an amused little hum in the back of his head. **Such a good little shadow, obeying every order. Remember to be silent, now.**

It was _hard_. The Stalker ached to call out his pleasure. Every stroke of his hand was a moan that threatened to rise in his throat; every squeeze was a whimper that shook his entire body. He obeyed still, slick fingers sliding across his drooling shaft, prehensile length curling desperately around his fingers. The only sound that echoed in the vent was the soft, wet splattering of flesh against armor, the ragged breathing that betrayed the Stalker's desire.

It grew in volume and pitch, the breathing turning into a barely-suppressed whine — and Hunhow knew the Stalker was close. The Sentient chuckled softly, tendrils of his mind reaching for the warframe's. His power fanned the spark that was the Stalker's pleasure, raising it quickly into an inferno. The shadow jerked physically at the sensation, hips pressing against his fingers and shaft abruptly _spasming_. Thick fluid splattered out over his suit and fingers, accompanied by a whimpering cry that the Stalker choked down as best he could.

A chuckle. **What a lovely shadow you are.**

The Stalker didn't respond. He took a moment to gather himself, breathing heavily, then climbed to his feet; a quick flare of energy took care of any traces of his seed. He'd have to clean himself more thoroughly later, but for now, this would have to do. One hand grasped War's hilt hesitantly and slung it around his back. He left just as quietly as he arrived.

Hunhow only grew bolder from there.

Missions became a game both for Hunhow and the Stalker. The Sentient would tease his charge, whispering words and thoughts in a resonating chuckle that sent a shiver through the Stalker's body; the warframe, on the other hand, would attempt to focus on the mission. Almost every mission found the Stalker hiding in a vent or a corner, gasping and writhing as he stroked himself — Hunhow's voice praising and encouraging him for his boldness and virility.

It only got worse with time, the Stalker growing ever more needy and falling further into a sexual heat. Hunhow encouraged it, of course — with no body of his own, he had to live through his charge. Quiet moments in the vents became hurried stroking just around a corner from their target; one-sided teasing became mutual, as the Stalker slowly learned what his Sentient master liked.

Fingers slid along his blade, hilt pressing against the Stalker's shaft. Hunhow could not feel it, but it was the _concept_ that drew him, the idea that the Stalker would worship even his more limited body. The feeling of his hilt pressed against the Stalker's slit, prehensile cock slapping softly against his fragmented being — there was no inherent pleasure in it, but he hissed with desire all the same, overwhelmed with the thought of taking the warframe for himself.  
  
And then he _could_ .  
  
He grew in power as the Stalker slaughtered in his name — drinking in the essence of their enemies and taking their strength for himself. The Sentient was a creature of thought more than he was a creature of flesh; even in his current form, he was strong enough to generate an edge of light along his blade. It was an advantage that had given them the edge in many a fight against the Tenno.  
  
Now, however, he bent that power to something else. It was a simple matter of _twisting_ , of shaping his body with his thoughts. What had manifested as a blade of shimmering light became a tendril — then two, then three, slowly multiplying in number as Hunhow flexed his power. The tentacles disappeared just as quickly as they appeared, and the Sentient grinned internally, pleased with himself.  
  
Hunhow's new ability added a whole new dimension to their game. Before, the Sentient had only been capable of teasing the Stalker with his words — the warframe had held the advantage in that regard, able to run his fingers teasingly across hilt or blade. Now, however, the Sentient took every opportunity to slide a tendril between the Stalker's legs, teasing, the light crackling with electricity and sparking with white-hot pleasure. It added a whole new dimension to the Stalker's constant sessions of self-pleasure, with Hunhow sometimes taking over entirely as the warframe writhed and moaned in his grasp.

Now, for instance, was one of those times.

Hunhow had a tendril of light wrapped around each of the Stalker's limbs, lifting the warframe up into the air. The Sentient was chuckling, a soft, insidious laugh that brushed against the Stalker's helmet. **You did well, my little shadow, just as you always do. Are you ready for your reward?**

The Stalker didn't respond. He rarely did. It was a game between the two of them, just as everything else was — a test of wills to see if Hunhow could coax a reply from the staunchly quiet warframe. The Sentient slid a tentacle of crackling light between the Stalker's legs, gently coaxing, the tip playfully caressing the edges of the warframe's slit.

The Stalker's breath hitched. It was brief, but it was a victory nonetheless. Hunhow smirked to himself, his tendril carefully sliding the folds of flesh apart. He could already feel the Stalker's length pulsing within his frame — kept carefully hidden only with a wealth of self-control. No amount of self-control, however, could help the warframe around Hunhow; the Sentient had a way of _understanding_ , of drawing out even the smallest spark of arousal.

**You hide your shame well,** Hunhow told the Stalker. His tendril snaked in deeper, the ever-widening tentacle forcing the Stalker's slit even further apart; the tip brushed against the warframe's erection, playful and commanding all at once. **You will cease. Put yourself on display, my shadow. Let your shame out that the world may glory in it.**

A soft hitch of the breath that bordered on a whimper — and abruptly there was a _force_ pushing against his tendril, the Stalker's cock eagerly pushing its way out. Hunhow allowed it, admiring the slick, black length; it was already coated in a layer or slime, pulsing softly as air brushed over it. The Sentient brought a tentacle forward to entwine with it, a twisted and perverse version of a kiss, and he felt the warframe shudder in his grasp. **Does it not feel good to allow yourself this pleasure, my shadow?**  
  
"Y-yes..." It was a barely-whispered response, a careless moan in a moment of weakness — but Hunhow heard it all the same. His reward was a tendril that snaked into the cleft of the Stalker's ass, the warframe's body responding subconsciously to his wishes. A tight, taut hole formed beneath the organic armor, perfect for the Sentient to invade and fill...  
  
Hunhow chuckled, the sound a low echo in the chambers of their ship. **You want this** , he whispered, and there was a whimpered response that just barely sounded like an affirmative. **You need this. You wish to feel me within you, spreading you open —** **_violating_ ** **you with not a thing you can do in response.** ****  
**  
** The Stalker put up a token struggle, muscles beneath his frame bunching briefly as he tested the strength of the tendrils that held him. He couldn't budge an inch. There was nothing to fight against; the force that held him in place was pure willpower, and no physical strength could surpass a Sentient's will. Tendrils of light teased against the slick, aching flesh of his shaft, then slid past it. The slit that held only his cock was stretched open to hold two, then three tentacles, and the only sound in the air was the Stalker's quiet groans as they twisted around within him.

And behind him... that hole was opened, too, Hunhow's tendrils easily parting his cheeks and the rim of techno-organic flesh. The first thrust was distinctly uncomfortable, the Stalker jerking forwards and _away_ , hissing at the sensation — but Hunhow stopped him with a quiet whisper. **You are mine to do with as I wish. Submit.**

So he did. The Stalker shuddered, but obeyed, whimpering as Hunhow forced a particularly thick tentacle into him. It was only when it began to _move_ that he understood, sparks of energy sliding against deadened nerves and bringing them back to life. He stiffened suddenly at the first spark, whimpered at the second — and by the time of the third, he was pushing back against the construct that was thrusting into him. His movements were ragged and desperate, with none of the grace that he displayed in battle; all he could think of was _more._ More pleasure, more submission, more of that feeling of being _filled_ and _owned_. Hunhow could use him as his tool and his toy, he knew, and he would not protest.

**It feels good, does it not?** Hunhow prompted. The Stalker groaned, struggled for a moment to speak; his hands clenched briefly around the tendrils that held him in place, squeezing as he tried to regain control of his thoughts.  
  
"Y-yes..." The Stalker's voice had its usual echo, though it shuddered with pleasure and need.  
  
**You are mine.** Hunhow's words were strict, though surprisingly gentle. His tendrils emphasized his words, stealing deeper into the Stalker than they ever had before and making the warframe arch; his cock _jerked_ at the sensation, semi-white liquid spurting briefly over his stomach. A weak whimper of pleasure followed, the entire warframe shuddering in response to the pleasure. **My toy. My pet. My** **_whore_ ** **.** ****  
****  
Perhaps at any other time, the Stalker would have argued the point — would have stiffened in a mixture of rage and indignation. Now, however, he simply groaned out his pleasure. The words pushed buttons he didn't know he had, and he felt the infestation in his body _react_ , his body changing even further to accommodate his sudden need. His helmet began to split, a seam appearing in the center and opening up into a maw; from within, a slick, black tendril emerged, his version of a tongue.  
  
It hung down over his jaw as he panted, suddenly free to express his desires. The Stalker's moans were much more pronounced given a proper means to express them. Hunhow paused for a moment at the unexpected development.  
  
Then he smirked inwardly. Yet another orifice — yet another hole to invade and claim. The warframe knew what he wanted, even if the Stalker himself perhaps did not. Two of his constructs twisted together and _merged_ , becoming larger and thicker. Hunhow cut the Stalker off in the middle of his next moan by shoving it into the warframe's maw, making him gag slightly in response.  
  
Only a moment later, however, he had caught on — and then the warframe was enthusiastically sucking on it, letting it invade his throat even as the his hole and slit were abused. His cock jerked periodically, spasming and drooling with cum, and every so often the tendril in his mouth would slide down to gather and feed him his own seed. It amused and turned Hunhow on to see how easily the Stalker followed those implicit orders, eagerly gulping down the liquid, but he wasn't done.  
  
He wasn't even _close_ to done.  
  
A mental command made his tendrils retract, releasing the Stalker so that he could collapse against the ground. The warframe let out a whimper of confusion, one hand reaching down to continue stroking at his shaft, the other reaching behind him to fill the sudden, aching emptiness in his hole. "M-master...?"  
  
**Yes, my shadow?** ****  
****  
"You stopped..." The Stalker groaned, arching his back, _shoving_ his fingers deep into himself. His other hand squeezed tight around his shaft, drawing out another bead of cum that splattered against his suit. "W-why? I need... I need more..."  
  
**I know you do.** There was a smirk in Hunhow's voice. **Have faith. I simply —** ****  
**  
** **"Have more in store for you."** Hunhow finished his sentence verbally, his voice suddenly echoing in the Stalker's mind as well as in reality — and the warframe glanced up, his body abruptly tensing. Hunhow had built a body for himself in secret, sequestering part away into the corners of the ship, manipulating the infestation so that it would form an organic body he could inhabit.

The result was a clever, streamlined shape that was reminiscent of his old body. Broad shoulders framed a slimmer waist, decorated with plates of tough-yet-flexible armor; large wings shadowed his torso — and perhaps most notable of all were the four, glowing eyes, the half-smirk that he wore as he strode towards the stunned warframe. He was a brilliant red-and-gold that caught the eye and stole the breath.

Yet he gave the Stalker only a moment to admire his new body — in the next instant, he lifted the warframe by the neck, the necessary strength easily coming to him. **"Good, needy pet,"** he purred — and a casual toss sent the warframe reeling, slamming against a counter.  
  
The rough treatment should have worried the Stalker. Instead, he felt a surge of adrenaline pour through his body as Hunhow strode over. His chest was forced abruptly against the surface of the counter, his hands clasped behind his back. A sudden burst of energy caused light-constructs to form around his wrists, and Hunhow grabbed his elbow, using the leverage to pull the warframe against his cock.

A hiss of pleasure left the Sentient's throat, then. The sensation was far more real than anything he had achieved with his previous form. He was hard and throbbing, his cock _aching_ to be used for the first time; just the warmth of the Stalker's ass against his shaft was an almost electrical surge of desire. He held himself back, still, letting his shaft rub teasingly against the rim of the warframe's hole.

**"You will beg for it,"** Hunhow growled — no, _snarled_ , strong arms gripping tight enough around the Stalker's shoulders that it almost hurt. The warframe shuddered and groaned at the command, jerking up involuntarily against his Sentient master.

"Please," he rasped — and it surprised him to find that his throat was _sore_ , that he'd been moaning and groaning for so long that his voice had a distinct hiss in it. "I need — I need it _inside_ , I need to feel you—"

Hesitation. The Stalker squirmed, his shaft jerking up against the cool metal he was pressed against. " _Inside_ me. I'm — I'm yours. Master. Your pet, your toy. Just — please."

**"Heh. Good boy."**

A sudden jerk of his hips. A flash of pain on the Stalker's part, and abrupt pleasure for the Sentient as warm flesh abruptly enveloped his cock. It was even better than he'd expected, even better than he'd dreamed. To have his pet squirming desperately around his cock, eager despite the pain — eager to _please_ , to have his body used for his master's pleasure. Hunhow grunted as his hips snapped in and out, hot friction sliding along his cock and drawing out pre.

It felt _good_ . The Stalker's hole almost felt like it was designed to be used, just tight enough that it massaged his cock with every thrust. For all of Hunhow's teasing, organic pleasure was still something that was foreign to him — an alien sensation that invaded his body with a desire for more. Ragged growls left his throat as he increased his pace, _fucking_ the warframe beneath him, _yanking_ him back by pulling on his arms whilst thrusting in and slamming the Stalker against the counter.  
  
Despite his roughness — or perhaps because of it — the Stalker didn't seem to protest. He moaned every time Hunhow yanked at him, his cock briefly pulsing with arousal. He pushed himself back with a whine every time the Sentient _didn't_ . It was all down to that need to be controlled again, that need to be used. Whether the Stalker was aware of it or not, Hunhow was feeding those desires.  
  
Thrust. A heavy growl as Hunhow leaned forward, a whispered word against the side of the Stalker's helmet. **"Mine."** ****  
****  
The next thrust threatened to split him open, the Sentient's cock feeling all at once thicker and longer, enough that the Stalker almost thought he could feel it pressing against his stomach. It bulged outwards in protest, just slightly, just enough for him to _feel_ . Hunhow was losing himself in the pleasure. Normally crystal-clear thoughts blurred beneath the warmth of flesh against flesh, and logic found itself buried beneath desire.  
  
His eyes flashed once. He felt the pleasure building, reaching a climax, and on an impulse he _grabbed_ the Stalker. His strength lifted the warframe easily, planting him on his cock. Gravity did the rest of the work, burying his shaft deeper than any of his previous ones, and Hunhow _came_ .  
  
Pulse after pulse of liquid seed filled the Stalker, dripping past his hole and down the length of Hunhow's shaft. It stained the floor even as the warframe shuddered in his arms, whimpering, thrusting erratically against his stomach; Hunhow held the warframe close as the Stalker moved, letting the warframe grind needily into his armor.  
  
Only a few thrusts later, the Stalker was crying out, hands straining against the energy cuffs that held his wrists together. His cock jerked briefly before his seed shot out, splattering both males liberally with his seed. Hunhow growled as he did so, his voice almost caressing him, encouraging him to continue — and it was a solid minute before the warframe's orgasm began to taper down, leaving him panting and gasping for air as his tongue hung out of his mouth.  
  
For a moment, the air was filled only with their panting.  
  
Then Hunhow placed his charge on the floor, the warframe collapsing quickly into a kneeling position, hands still tied behind his back. The Sentient smirked, stepping forward so that his cock slapped playfully against the warframe's helmet, against his newly-formed maw. **"Lick** ," he said simply.  
  
The Stalker shivered — and obeyed.  


End file.
